Miraculous: Augment
by TheGrantster
Summary: What happens when a cataclysm destroys a lucky charm? Ladybug and Cat Noir accidentally find out…
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

It's an unprecedentedly hot day for June in Paris, a day so hot, you could fry a crêpe on the sidewalk. Marinette, a shy, clumsy girl with a big secret, lies on her bed; she's sleeping in today. At least, she was until a phone call from Alya interrupts her stupor.

Alya: Girl, you are not going to _believe_ what I just heard.

Marinette: I just, you're umm, five more minutes?

Alya: Were you just sleeping?

Marinette: *yawn* I was err, I'm up now.

Alya: Alright, sleeping beauty, get your butt down to the Grand Paris ASAP, you've got to see this. Oh, and bring your swimsuit.

Marinette: Wait, are we going *beep* swimming?

Before she finishes the thought, Alya hangs up. It must be quite urgent. Marinette slides down the ladder of her loft and gets dressed.

* * *

Downstairs in the bakery, Tom Dupain is fending off a horde of customers.

Customer 1: Where's my cake? I ordered it three days ago, and I need it to be done within the next thirty minutes, or my little Sophia….

Customer 2: What's taking so long? If I had known it would take over four hours to make a simple pastry, I would have…

Customer 3: Three days? I ordered mine a week ago, I ordered first, I should get mine…

The timer on the oven starts ringing, and Marinette dashes through the bakery.

Marinette: Bye Papa, I'm going to the pool, I'll be back for dinner.

Tom: Marinette, I need your…

But, she's already out the door.

* * *

Hawkmoth: A temperate baker, failing to keep up with the heat, such a hot spot for my akuma to flourish. Fly away, my evil akuma, and ignite this baker's soul. Mwahahahahaha!

* * *

The timer on the oven continues to peal over the shouting of angry customers. Tom rushes to open the oven, and reaches for the tray of cookies with his bare hand. He grabs the tray and scalds his fingers, scattering the cookies to the floor. Tom yelps, and the customers fall silent for a moment. Tom reaches for his oven mitt, just as Hawkmoth's akuma joins it.

Hawkmoth: Hello Burning Baker, I am Hawkmoth. I'm giving you the power to seek vengeance on those who torment you. All you have to do in return is bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Do we have a deal?

Burning Baker: Yes Hawkmoth, Paris will burn to a crisp before my power.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Grand Paris…

Marinette: Adrien?!

Alya: That's right, as we speak, Adrien is at the rooftop pool, posing for Mr. Agreste's new line of summer swimsuits!

Marinette squeals.

Alya: Just imagine: beautiful Adrien Agreste with no shoes or shirt.

Marinette feels like melting just thinking about it.

Alya: We've got to get you up there before they finish shooting.

Marinette and Alya enter the building, but Concierge at the front desk halts them.

Alya: What do you mean we can't go up there?

Concierge: I am sorry miss, but the pool has been reserved until this evening. I cannot allow you entry.

Alya: Ugh, this is so unfair.

Marinette: Really, Alya, it's okay.

Alya: Don't you want to see Adrien?

Marinette: Of course I do, but maybe we…

Alya: Then come with me.

Alya grabs Marinette by the hand and they sneak through the building to the elevator. Once on the roof, Alya and Marinette find a couple of pool chairs, and Alya start to undress, revealing her orange bikini swimsuit.

Alya: C'mon Marinette, get undressed. Adrien's right over there, he's going to look over at us any minute now.

Marinette: Oh no! I forgot to change into it before I left!

Marinette groans in defeat.

Alya: I can't believe you right now.

Marinette: I was just so excited, and then I was rushing to get dressed, and then I tripped over my chair, and then I remembered that my swimsuit was downstairs, and then when I went down the stairs I forgot to stop on the second floor, and I ran out the door, and I totally messed up.

Alya: What are we going to do with you, girl?

Adrien: CANNONBALL!

Adrien springs off the diving board and splashes into the water as Vincent, the photographer, snaps a hundred photos of him. Adrien swims over to the edge of the pool, right where Marinette is standing, and as he pulls himself out, water dripping from his perfect blonde hair onto his toned chest and perfectly shaped abs, he notices Marinette.

Adrien: Oh hey Marinette, what are you doing here?

Marinette: I… I… abs!

The sight of his topless body makes it impossible for her to breathe, let alone, take her eyes off his sculpted torso. Her face flushes pink, and she grins awkwardly, unable to utter another word.

Alya: Hey Adrien, we were just in the neighborhood, and thought that we'd go for a swim, right Marinette?

Marinette: Heehee…

She nods, still awkwardly grinning.

Adrien: Oh hi Alya, I didn't see you there. That's a nice swimsuit. Where's yours, Marinette?

Marinette: My bakery forgot them in the I, I mean I forgot their location in the, I mean I know their location, and I was going to get them for you, I mean I was, I was getting them for me, so that I could wear them, but then I… didn't?

Adrien: Oh… I guess that's err, unfortunate?

Adrien scratches the back of his neck.

Chloe: Oh Adriekins!

Chloe comes over in her yellow, strapless two-piece and puts her arms around Adrien's neck.

Chloe: Aren't you so glad that my father had this great rooftop pool for you to do your photoshoot?

Adrien casually removes her arms from around his neck.

Adrien: Yeah, it's a great venue. Thanks again.

Chloe: Oh it's nothing, especially for my Adriekins.

Alya and Marinette both give Chloe a look of disdain.

Adrien: Say, Chloe, do you happen to have an extra swimsuit? Marinette forgot hers.

Chloe: Marinette?

She scoffs.

Chloe: As if, to think that she'd fit into my designer swimsuits? Ridiculous! Besides, what are you two doing here anyways? This pool is reserved for Adrien and his photo crew.

Marinette: If it's reserved, then what are you doing here, Chloe?

Chloe: Ugh, my daddy owns this hotel, I can go wherever I want whenever I want, now get out before I make you.

Marinette grinds her teeth.

Crew Member: Look, over there!

Everyone turns to look at the horizon. On the other side of town, a colossal smoke cloud is forming above a conflagration.

Marinette: Perhaps Chloe is right, Alya. We should go.

Marinette pulls on Alya's arm and drags her to the elevator.

Alya: You're right. Did you see that smoke cloud? I've gotta get down there and start filming for my ladyblog. Ladybug is going to show up for sure!

Marinette: Yeah, you should go as fast as you can, I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?

Alya changes back to her clothes in the elevator, then rushes out of the hotel lobby.

Marinette: Tikki, it's time to transform! Tikki, spots on!

Marinette transforms into Ladybug and swings into action.

* * *

Back on the rooftop, Adrien tucks away from the photo crew.

Adrien: Come on, let's go Plagg.

Plagg: Aww, I was enjoying lying around the pool.

Adrien: You've done enough of that, it's time: Plagg, Claws out!

Adrien transforms into Cat Noir and bounds across the rooftops with his baton.

* * *

Burning Baker: Mwahaha! Take that, and that. Burn it all, burn to a crisp! Nothing can stop me. I'll reduce this city to ashes!

As he flies through the city streets, Burning Baker fires one fireball after another from his fire-mitt, and with each fireball, another building erupts into flames. People are screaming, and vehicles are exploding. A fire truck turns the corner to contain the fires, but Burning Baker charges up a huge fireball and sends the truck flying.

Ladybug drops into the scene.

Ladybug: That's enough, villain. It's time for you to simmer down.

Cat Noir drops in behind her.

Cat Noir: That's right, after all, no one likes a hot-head.

Burning Baker: I'll burn you, I'll burn this city, and I'll burn everyone in it! Mwahahaha!

He hurls a fireball at them, and Ladybug dodges left as Cat Noir dodges right. Ladybug slings her magic yoyo at Baker's mitt, but as Ladybug pulls him to the ground, Baker ignites his mitt, releasing the yoyo's grapple. From behind, Cat Noir attempts to tackle the Baker, but he dodges, and Cat Noir lands on the sidewalk next to Ladybug.

Burning Baker: Take this!

He hurls another fireball at them. Ladybug and Cat Noir run down the street, dodging fireballs as the Baker chases them.

Cat Noir: I hope you have a plan…

Ladybug: This way to the Seine. If we can get him in the river, he won't be able to use his fire.

Cat Noir: Great thinking, m'lady.

However, Burning Baker throws a charged fireball at a building ahead of them, and the rubble falls into the street, blocking it off.

Ladybug: Quick, this way!

Ladybug leads Cat Noir into the nearest building.

Ladybug: If we can lure him inside, we'll be able to get close to him.

Cat Noir obeys, and Burning Baker follows, leaving footprints of fire on the wood floors.

Ladybug: Upstairs, quick!

The pair climbs the stairs to the second floor, and waits to ambush Burning Baker. Ladybug spins her yoyo, and Cat Noir grips his baton. The door from the stairs explodes from its hinges. Ladybug and Cat Noir duck as Burning Baker emerges, now fully engulfed in flames.

Burning Baker: Give me your Miraculous, and I won't have to burn you alive.

Cat Noir: Sorry to douse your flames, but this barbeque is over, CATACLYSM!

Ladybug: It's time to end this: LUCKY CHARM!

The lucky charm falls into Ladybug's hands.

Ladybug: A blanket? What am I supposed to do with this?

Cat Noir: Don't you think it's warm enough in here?

The flames are starting to surround the superheroes. If it wasn't for their protective super suits, they'd surely be cooked medium-well by now. Ladybug and Cat Noir charge Burning Baker as he charges up his next fireball, but before they reach him, the floor beneath them collapses under the flames!

Ladybug and Cat Noir fall through, and Ladybug loses her Lucky Charm, and when Cat Noir looks up, he finds it under his hand. The Lucky Charm sizzles and changes colors under his Cataclysm.

Cat Noir: Uh oh…

The Lucky Charm starts to wiggle and glow bright white then black, then white again. It pulses and throbs before it finally explodes with a shockwave of magical energy.

* * *

Marinette wakes up moments after the explosion, and she finds herself on the ground floor of an office building, presumably the same office building that was moments ago engulfed in flames. She looks at her hands and sees that she's turned back into Marinette! A few feet away, she spots Tikki, coughing.

Marinette: Tikki, are you alright?

Tikki groans in pain.

Tikki: The augment, I wasn't… you have to find…

Marinette: I have to find what? Tikki, what do I need to do? Tell me!

Tikki: Plagg…

Marinette: A Plaque, whose Plaque?

Tikki: The other… kwami.

Tikki lets her tiny head drop, and she passes out.

Marinette: No Tikki! I need you to tell me what to do. How do I fix this?! Tikki, Tikki!

Adrien: Plagg, what's wrong? I have some camembert for you.

Plagg: Find… Ladybug.

Adrien: Ladybug, but what about our identities?

Plagg: I need… Tikki.

Adrien: Tikki? What kind of cheese is that?

Plagg closes his eyes, and Adrien cups his tiny body against his chest.

Adrien: No! Plagg!


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Marinette knocks on the door of Master Fu's apartment. After a few minutes, there's no answer. She knocks again, more urgently.

Marinette: Come on Master Fu, you're the only person I can think of who can help me!

Old Woman: Hello dear, are you looking for Wang Fu? He's visiting relatives in Beijing.

Marinette: B-B-Beijing! When will he be back?

Old Woman: Oh, I can't remember. I think he said something around six weeks or so, I'm not really sure. He left only yesterday.

Marinette: Six weeks! I can't wait six weeks! I need to see him now!

Old Woman: I'm sorry about that, dear. Don't worry, you won't be the only one missing him.

Marinette: Oh no no no no no! This cannot be happening!

She leaves the apartment and goes home.

* * *

Twenty minutes later at the apartment complex…

Old Woman: Oh hello young man, are you also looking for Wang Fu?

Adrien: Yeah, but I'm not really sure which one is his.

Old Woman: You're in the right place, but I'm afraid that he's off in Beijing right now.

Adrien: Beijing!

Old Woman: That's exactly how the other girl reacted when I said that.

Adrien: Other girl? Who? What was her name?

Old Woman: She didn't say, but she had the most beautiful blue eyes.

Adrien: Ladybug!

Old Woman: Hmm, you know this girl?

Adrien: Yes, well… no. Do you know which way she went?

Old Woman: I'm sorry I don't know, but I hope that you find her.

Adrien: Thanks for your help anyways.

Old Woman: I'm sorry that I couldn't be more helpful, but remember: that which we seek is often right in front of us the whole time.

* * *

In her room, alone…

Marinette: This is terrible. Tikki is still unconscious, and I can't transform into Ladybug! What's going to happen if another one of Hawkmoth's akumas shows up? What plaque am I supposed to find, and how am I supposed to find Cat Noir's akuma when I don't even know who Cat Noir is. This is the worst; this is worse than the worst!

Marinette flops onto her bed, face buried in her pillow. She pulls Tikki out of her purse and lays her gently on the pillow. Tikki's eyes are still closed, and Marinette watches the tiny pulse of her body as she breathes.

Marinette: Tikki, what am I going to do without you?

* * *

Adrien finally reaches his room and springs into action. He scavenges a corkboard from his closet, and hangs it on the wall. Then he pins photos of Ladybug over a map of Paris of all the locations where they have defeated an akuma.

Adrien: If I can recall the directions that Ladybug left these scenes, I might be able to draw a pattern from them. Then I can pinpoint a general location where she transforms back into her real self. I'm looking for a girl with blue eyes, blue hair, pigtails, front bangs, fair skin, healthy weight, around 165 cm, and 50-55kg. Surely that much narrows it down.

After two hours of brainstorming, analyzing, creating charts, and cross-referencing everything from amateur photos to the Ladyblog, Adrien still hasn't a clue.

Adrien: Ugh, this is impossible. Without Plagg, I can't even transform into Cat Noir and go out looking for Ladybug. I'm trapped in here like a rat, unless I can sneak past Nathalie and my bodyguard.

Adrien slumps into his desk chair and sighs. He hasn't felt this helpless since before the Miraculous. This is usually when Plagg teases him for being so obsessive over Ladybug, but there will be no ridicule today, nor will there be any time soon it seems.

* * *

The next day, Marinette helps her father with all the orders on which he was behind, and afterwards, they celebrate with a round of fresh cupcakes.

Tom: I don't know how I would have ever been able to get all these orders done without you, Marinette. You're truly a super girl.

Marinette: Me? Super? No, I wouldn't know anything about being super.

Marinette titters uncomfortably.

Marinette: I'm just glad that you're okay after being akumatized.

Tom: I don't know what came over me. One minute, I'm here in the bakery, and the next moment, I'm halfway across town in some office building. I'm just so grateful that Paris has two amazing superheroes watching over it, and no matter what happens, Ladybug and Cat Noir will always be there to save the day.

Marinette: Yeah… always….

* * *

At the lunch table in the Agreste Manor…

Nathalie: Adrien, your father has left me with instructions for your schedule this afternoon.

Adrien: Yeah, fine, another photoshoot, then Chinese; I'm ready.

Adrien sighs, and before he knows it, he's posing for more summer swimwear.

* * *

At the park that afternoon…

Alya: Girl, what is wrong with you? You've been acting all mopey all day. It's like half of you is just gone.

Marinette: I don't know. I'm just tired.

Alya: How can you be tired? You slept in to 1 o'clock! I practically had to drag you out of bed.

Marinette: I think I'm gonna go home.

Alya: Wait, I know what will cheer you up. How about we go see Adrien? They're doing a re-shoot at the Grand Paris today, since the last one got interrupted by an akuma attack.

Marinette: Don't you remember what happened last time? Chloe was there, and she almost had us kicked out.

Alya: Yeah, Chloe is the worst. Wait, I know, have you read my new post on the Ladyblog?

Marinette: The one about how all the Ladybugs in France seem to be disappearing this summer?

Alya: No silly, the one I uploaded this morning, the one about Ladybug's partner: Cat Noir!

Marinette perks up.

Marinette: Cat Noir? What about him?

Alya: Last week, somebody saw him sneaking into the Agreste Manor!

Marinette: What would Cat Noir have to do with a world famous fashion designer?

Alya: I don't know, but I'm going to find out the truth!

Marinette: Yeah, let's do it!

Alya: Since when are you so interested in Cat Noir? I thought you said he was boring compared to Adrien.

Marinette: What? I'm not _interested_ in Cat Noir. He's like the opposite of interesting, he's more annoying than anything.

Alya: If he's so annoying, why are you more interested in him than in swimsuit Adrien?

Marinette: I am NOT interested! I just, I wanted to help you with your blog today, that's all.

Alya: Whatever you say, Marinette.

* * *

That evening in front of the Agreste Manor…

Alya: Hello, anybody home?

The camera emerges and swivels around to look at Alya and Marinette.

Nathalie (intercom): Who are you? What do you want?

Alya: We're Adrien's friends from school. We came over to hangout.

Nathatlie (to self): Hangout?

Nathalie: Adrien, two of your friends from school are at the door. They said their names are Alya and Marinette.

Adrien: Marinette? Let them in.

Nathalie: Your father will be home soon.

Adrien: Come on Nathalie, they're my friends from school. They came all this way to see me. Let them in.

Nathalie: Very well…

Nathalie (intercom): You may enter.

Alya & Marinette: Yes!

Alya and Marinette enter the house and go to Adrien's room.

Alya: Hey Adrien, Marinette and I came over to investigate for the Ladyblog, can you help us out?

Adrien: Sure thing, what do you need me for?

Alya: Look at these photos of Cat Noir sneaking into your house. Do you know anything about this? Were you home when this happened? Has anything been stolen recently? What is your affiliation with Cat Noir?

Adrien's eyes widen in fear and realization.

Adrien: Uh, no, I, uh, don't know anything about this. Where did you get those photos?

Alya: These were taken recently after akuma attacks. Do you know why Cat Noir is coming here after defeating an akuma? Are you hiding something between you and Cat Noir? If you know anything, Paris deserves to know the truth.

Marinette: Do you know Cat Noir's true identity?

At Marinette's question, Alya is somewhat shocked, partly by the question itself, but mostly by Marinette's unexpected clarity of words in front of Adrien.

Adrien: I, I, I don't know anything. I swear. I've never even seen Cat Noir in person, honest.

Mr. Agreste enters the room abruptly.

Mr. Agreste: What are you two doing in my house, and what's all this talk about Cat Noir?

Adrien: Father, I…

Mr. Agreste: Leave at once.

He points out the door.

Mr. Agreste: I would like to have a word with my son…

Alya and Marinette trudge their way to the door. Alya brings a hand-phone to her ear and signals to Adrien to call her later, and as Marinette turns the corner, she looks back for a moment at the pained look in Adrien's eyes as he silently watches her leave.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Marinette wakes up the next morning to her phone ringing. She reluctantly gets up and finds her bearings before falling down the stairs of her loft on the way to her phone; it's Alya.

Marinette: Hello?

Alya: Girl, you are going to freak! Guess who I just got off the phone with.

Marinette: Umm…

Alya: Adrien! He said that he has a lead on Ladybug's identity, and since I'm the expert with my Ladyblog and all, he called me. Do you know what this means?

Marinette: Adrien is looking for Ladybug!

Marinette fails to suppress her panic.

Alya: Yeah, I know! Isn't it great?

Marinette: NO! I mean… yeah, this is, err, awesome.

Alya: We're meeting in the park in twenty minutes. He said that he thinks Ladybug lives in your neighborhood. Can you believe that?

Marinette: WHAT?

Alya: Yeah, I'll see you soon! *beep*

Marinette: Adrien knows where Ladybug lives! Oh no! This cannot be happening! Tikki, what…

Marinette stops herself when she remembers that Tikki is still unconscious.

Marinette: I have to make sure that Adrien and Alya don't find out I'm Ladybug.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Alya: Marinette, over here!

Marinette is the last one to arrive at the park.

Nino: Thanks for asking me to tag along, I was hoping to find something cool to do today.

Adrien: Hey Marinette, I'm glad you could make it.

Marinette: Yeah…

Marinette looks back at Adrien with a dreamy gaze.

Alya snaps her fingers in front of Marinette's face to get her back into focus.

Alya: Now, tell me again, Adrien, how did you manage to figure out that Ladybug lives in this neighborhood?

Adrien: Oh yeah, about that… I placed tacks on a map of locations where Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated akumas, then used the general direction that Ladybug would leave the scene, and traced them all to this area of Paris. It's not very precise, but hey it's something.

Marinette: Wow, that's so smart of you…

Marinette loses focus again.

Alya: What I wanna know is how you got this information. I mean, in order to know what direction Ladybug left, you would have had to have been there. And what about Cat Noir, did you do the same for him?

Adrien: Uh, I ummm, err…

Nino: Yo, we haven't got all day. The sooner we start looking, the better.

Adrien: Nino's right, we'd better get going.

Alya: Alright, we'll talk more later. We'll cover more ground if we split up. Nino, you're with me on the West side of the neighborhood. Adrien, Marinette, you cover the East side. If you find anything, call, and we'll rendez-vous back here.

Alya gives Marinette a wink that says, you're welcome. Then she drags Nino off by the hand.

Nino: Later, duuuuuudes.

Adrien and Marinette blink at each other awkwardly for a moment until Adrien breaks the silence.

Adrien: Shall we, little lady?

Marinette finds something familiar in the way that Adrien calls her little lady, but she can't quite put her finger on it. They stroll down the street together, and Adrien tries to make some conversation.

Adrien: Don't you also live around here, Marinette?

Marinette: Yeah, I street just down the live. I mean, I live just over there.

She points to the bakery, embarrassed at her lack of conviction.

Adrien: Do you think it's odd that there haven't been any akumas lately?

Marinette: What do you mean?

Adrien: Well, ever since your dad was akumatized, there hasn't been a single akuma. Haven't you noticed?

Marinette: Yeah, I guess you're right. That must be why no one has seen Cat Noir around.

Adrien: Ladybug too. There haven't been any akumas, so that must be why they've disappeared.

Marinette: Yeah… disappeared. I guess you could say that…

They both fall silent for a few moments.

Adrien: I wonder who Ladybug really is behind her mask.

Marinette: Wouldn't you like to know who Cat Noir is too?

They both fall silent again. The pair continues down the street, close enough to be associated, but not quite close enough to be mistaken for a couple. The summer sun pours down on them. It's another hot day for Paris.

Adrien: We're getting close to the center of the district. Keep your eyes peeled for a girl with blue eyes and pigtails.

Marinette instinctively covers up her pigtails, then becomes self-conscious and tries to act naturally.

Adrien: Are you okay, Marinette? You're acting kind of… odd.

Marinette: Me? Oh, I'm just, just, err, really hot. Yeah, what a hot day today.

She wipes the sweat from her brow and fans herself with her hand.

Adrien: Hey, why don't we stop for some ice cream?

Marinette shimmers.

Marinette: That sounds great! Oh no wait, I forgot to bring my money pouch.

Adrien: Don't worry, it's my treat.

He smiles at her, and Marinette melts.

* * *

Adrien: … and that's when I said, "en garde."

Marinette laughs at the punchline. She's never had this much fun with anyone. They shared a chocolate mint sundae in the air-conditioned ice cream parlour, and within ten minutes of each other's company, they had both forgotten their quest to unmask Paris's superheroes. They talked and laughed, and before long, all of the awkwardness between them had dissolved.

Marinette: So how did you convince your father to let you go out today?

Adrien: Oh, well actually, I kind of snuck out.

Marinette: What? Won't your bodyguard be looking for you?

Adrien: Yeah, but he thinks that I'm practicing my Chinese in my room.

Adrien leans over the table and whispers.

Adrien: He's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

Marinette laughs, and leans forward too. Adrien doesn't sit back in the booth. Their eyes lock, and Marinette leans in a little more, begging him to kiss her. Adrien's eyes dart down to her lips, then back to her eyes. Marinette notices his posture change and his shoulders tense. Adrien sees her eyes start to dilate as he leans closer. Marinette stops breathing. Her heart pounds in her chest, and shivers go down her spine. This is it. This is the moment. Here it comes.

Adrien's mouth parts. She closes her eyes and lifts her chin. Her chest starts to swell with anticipation, and she can feel his breath on her lips.

Angry Voice: Adrien!

Marinette and Adrien jump back. Their eyes fly open, and they see Nathalie and the Gorilla tramping towards them.

Adrien: Quick! Run!

Adrien grabs Marinette by the hand, and they scurry out the back door of the ice cream parlour. The Gorilla clambers after them, while Nathalie swings around the block with the car. Adrien and Marinette burst into the street with the Gorilla hot on their heels.

Marinette: Quick, this way!

Marinette leads Adrien, still connected by the hand, into a nearby alley. Marinette vaults over a low fence with a single bound, and Adrien scurries after her.

Marinette: We can hideout at my house, it's just across the street and around the corner.

Adrien: Lead the way.

They duck into another alley and manage to lose the Gorilla, but they emerge into the street as Nathalie barrels towards them in the car. They turn the corner and slip into the bakery. By the time Nathalie pulls the car around, the pair is safely out of sight.

Adrien and Marinette catch their breath for a moment in the bakery.

Sabine: Marinette, what's gotten you all worked up like that, and who is this young man?

Marinette: Oh hey mom, don't you remember Adrien from school?

Sabine: Oh yes, you came over when Marinette was doing that thing from school with the video games. Come in, come in, Tom just pulled a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven.

Adrien gasps.

Adrien: Cookies!?

Marinette: Mom!

Sabine: Alright sweetie, but if you two get hungry, you just come on downstairs whenever, okay?

Marinette makes her way up to her room, and Adrien downheartedly follows. Just before Marinette reaches the stairs, she stops and turns to Adrien.

Marinette: Oh, umm, I just remembered that err, I need to tidy up a few things. Would you mind waiting downstairs?

She smiles uncomfortably.

Adrien: Oh I'm sure it's not that bad.

Adrien chuckles, remembering seeing all the photos of him posted on the walls of her room.

Marinette: It'll just take a sec. I promise.

Adrien leans in towards her, and she leans her upper body back against the wall as he looks expectantly into her eyes with eyebrows raised.

Adrien: You aren't hiding anything from me, are you..? Hmm?

Marinette: I… I…

Adrien: But if you insist, I can wait downstairs while you tidy up.

He gives her a wink and steps back. Marinette remains where she is and blinks twice, bringing herself back to the room. Then she scurries up the stairs and rapidly starts pulling her Adrien photos and posters off the walls.

When Marinette finally makes her way back downstairs, she finds Adrien stuffing his face with cookies while Tom enters the room with a platter of fresh éclairs. At the sight of the éclairs, Adrien's eyes widen. His jaw drops, and his mouth starts to water profusely.

Marinette: Dad!

Tom: Oh hello, Marinette. Adrien was just telling me about when your derby hat won the school competition, and he got to wear it for the photoshoot.

Adrien: And I couldn't stop sneezing from the feathers.

Tom and Adrien laugh and Adrien reaches greedily for a pastry from the tray, but Marinette grabs him by the arm and drags him to her room. Adrien whimpers as the éclairs are denied to him.

Marinette emerges from the trapdoor and leads Adrien inside. Marinette sits down on her lounge chair, and before she can take another breath, she gets a phone call from Alya.

Marinette: Hello?

Alya: Hey, you two need to come here ASAP. We just found another lead on Ladybug!

Marinette: But, but… *beep*

Marinette gets a text message from Alya, which says nothing but an address.

Adrien: Was that Alya?

Marinette: Yeah, she says that she found another lead.

Adrien: Well then let's go!

Marinette: But what if your bodyguard tracks us down again?

Adrien: Then we'll give 'em the slip, just like last time.

He smiles and holds out his hand to help her up. She takes it and feels her cheeks get hot.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien rejoin Alya and Nino at the specified address.

Alya: Sorry about the false alarm. I really thought that guy knew something useful. It turns out, the only thing he knew was that Ladybug swings by his house frequently, and that it's usually before and after an akuma attack.

Marinette (whispering to Alya): I was this close to being alone with Adrien, this close!

Adrien: That's a real shame, Alya. I guess we'll have to meet up again soon and keep looking.

Nino: Yeah, I'd totally be down for doing this again.

He looks at Alya with a grin.

Alya: What about you, Marinette?

Marinette: Yeah, sure, that sounds great!

The group disperses, and Adrien makes his way home.

* * *

Nathalie: Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you. Your father is furious, and he won't have you running amok through the city anymore.

Adrien: He never lets me do anything! It's not fair.

Adrien goes to his room and slides down to the floor with his back against the door. He exhales a long breath, and closes his eyes for a moment. He opens them again and looks down at his ring.

Adrien: I guess you're just no good anymore.

He turns his hand around, looking the ring over.

Adrien: You were a crack from a window, a ladder from a pit, a vent from a room, a bed sheet rope from a tower. You were my spoonful of sugar. You were my sweet release. You were my ticket. You were my portal from here to somewhere better. You lifted me up. You gave me strength when I was weakest. You delivered me from solitude, and bridged my life with another's: Ladybug. With you, she is there. Without you, she is not. I derive my drive from our times together, and it drives me further until our next encounter.

Adrien gets up and walks to the window.

Adrien: Ladybug is my beacon, a pillar, a guide, a resplendent column, and now she is gone like a fleeting memory, distant, dissolving. I try to hang on to the hope that I can one day find her and rejoice in our reunion, for she's somewhere out there; I don't know where. Yet, I cannot help but feel as though Ladybug shrinks from my reaches. Days, it's been, and there seems no progress towards finding her, no respite from my self-induced longing in her absence, no assurance that I will ever see her again. My spotted heroine has disappeared.

Adrien rests his elbows on the window sill and hangs his head in his hands.

Adrien: My friends, they help me, and I am ever grateful. Alya is determined to find out the truth, bless her. Nino always has my back; I know I can count on him. Then Marinette, the shy, clumsy, awkward Marinette, she's cute. It's no secret that she fancies me, and I'm glad for her companionship. She's funny, and I've always enjoyed our little time together. Yet, there's something about her; I don't know what. There's something there to which I can't help but feel attracted. There's something familiar about her. When we're together I sometimes feel like we know each other so much better than we should. It's pleasant, comforting. I can't begin to explain it. She's charming. She's enigmatic. She's alluring. She's perplexing. She's beautiful. She's… Miraculous.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you all for the support! I'll try to get a new chapter written and uploaded every 2-6 days. Let me know what you think in the comments. I love reading what you guys have to say! Stay tuned for more! :)


End file.
